kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shift Massive Monster
Based on a monster truck, is a sentient Type Wild Shift Car which allows Drive to gain the Massive Monster Shift Tire, equipping him with the Monster and enabling him to grab enemies using the Shift Tire's extendable tongue. It can also be used in Type Speed. By itself, it can attack by biting enemies. Befitting its monster truck motif, it has an unruly attitude and often antagonizes Justice Hunter, but cares for it very much in the end. Usage *Kamen Rider Drive (Drive Episodes 3, 4, Secret Mission Type TV-KUN, Drive 30) *Tridoron (Episode 4) KRDr-Drivespeedmonster.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Monster Tridoron MF, FS, & MM.jpg|Tridoron Type Speed Flare Spike Monster Character History Massive Monster was first seen in the Drive Pit alongside Spin Mixer. Massive Monster was first used by Shinnosuke Tomari as Kamen Rider Drive in his fight against Roidmude 084, performing the MonsCrush Full Throttle to destroy the Roidmude in both body and Core. With its partner Justice Hunter, Monster bickered as they re-enacted an accident scene within the Drive Pit. Shinnosuke attempted to appease the partners only for Monster to trip him and as it fled with Hunter giving chase. Soon after, Monster was attacked by the Roidmude 005 and when Hunter interfered, Monster was left behind as its partner was taken hostage by the Roidmude. Taking the form of Koya Nishihori, 005 lured Shinnosuke to his lair with a human hostage, only to reveal after her she was freed that his true prey was Justice Hunter, whom he threatened to destroy if he was attacked by Drive. However, it was at this point that Monster arrived to assure Shinnosuke, who just now grew to understand the Shift Cars as Kiriko Shijima and Krim Steinbelt did, not to worry about him and to continue to fight. 005 prepared to fire at Drive only for Monster to interfere, at the same time frees Hunter. With two Shift Cars at his side, Drive successively transformed into Type Speed Monster and Type Speed Hunter, combining both the Full Throttle finishers of Hunter and Monster to destroy 005. As Shinnosuke returned to the Drive Pit, he was dismayed to find Hunter and Monster arguing with each other yet again. Though he urged the two of them to stop, Shinnosuke only succeeded in getting himself struck at again. Shift Super Massive Monster is a hypothetical cosmetic upgrade of Shift Massive Monster, following the example set by Shift High Speed and Shift Mega Max Flare. :As with the majority of the "upgraded" Shift Cars, Super Massive Monster exists only as a sound programmed into the DX Drive Driver. Behind the scenes Closing Screens Massive Monster features on the Closing Screens of the following relevant Kamen Rider Drive productions. ShiftCars KrDr Ep03.png|Episode 3 (Shift Speed, Dream Vegas, Massive Monster, & Spin Mixer) Vlcsnap-2014-10-28-16h31m07s81.png|Episode 4 (Dimension Cab, Dream Vegas, Massive Monster, & Spin Mixer) TOKUJO Ep1 ClosingScreen.png|Type TOKUJO #1 (Shift Speed, Justice Hunter, Signal Mach, & Massive Monster) File:Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-16h11m29s134.png|Episode 30 (Shift Formula, Midnight Shadow, Massive Monster, & Max Flare) Notes *Incidentally, Massive Monster and its "biting" made their debut in the episode airing 40 years to the day of the premiere of Kamen Rider Amazon, whose eponymous Rider was distinguished by biting his opponents. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **Episode 2: What is a Kamen Rider? **Episode 3: Who Stole the Woman's Smile? **Episode 4: What is That Prideful Chaser Thinking? **''Secret Mission Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase the Mystery of the Super Thief!'' **Episode 30: Who Reveals the Real Criminal? Category:Drive Characters